loveatstakefandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas McKinney
Overview Emma and Angus first found Phineas at Central Park during Be Still My Vampire Heart where he was out feeding with Alek, one of the vampires of the Russian coven run by Katya. During their first enounter with Emma and Angus, he had taken immediately to Blissky, a fushion of Whisky and Blood created by Roman, emptying Angus's flask completely. He had only been changed a week ago by Alek while he was running his business, which in actual reality meant drug trafficking. Alek had turned him for an easy source of drugs which was used to make Nightshade later on. However, despite living with the Russian coven, he hates having to go out every night to attack people for their blood. He's totally against killing. He admits that he had a bad record before he was turned into a vampire but Angus, considering he had nowhere to go and had seen the kindness in him, decides to hire him for Mackay Security and Investigation.On his first assignment, which is to guard Emma, he screws up big time and she, along with Angus who had come to bring her back to her house, ends up being kidnapped by Alek when she goes out to investigate three murders at another park. Despite that, he manages to make it up to them during his second task which is to bug Katya's office and to learn the whereabouts of the couple. Appearance During Emma's first encounter with Phineas, she only described him briefly saying that was' a black man dressed in torn blue jeans and a gray hooded sweatshirt'. However, while he was assigned as her night guard, she says that' his hair had been cut' and 'he's shaved', which implies that his hair was long and messier previously. he also said that he was now wearing ' khaki pants and a navy Polo shirt', which was apparently the standard unform for guards. He was even sporting 'a navy windbreaker with the words MACKAY SECURITY AND INVESTIGATION' embossed in small letter on the upper hand'. Personality He still acts like a teenager from the way he talks, especially the way he acts around girls, which can be seen when he denied his duties to Emma to 'play' with Lindsey and Tina. he is easily excitable and eager to please. He's good at fencing being able to get into the field after only one lesson. He also likes hip-hop. History Because he was transofrmed only very recently, Phineas still has a family which includes only his younger brother and sister and aunt. His aunt can't work because she has bad diabetes and, thus, he has to support all three of them, turning to drug trafficking for help. he has no parents because his mother died of AIDS and his father ran away when they were young. Apparently, his brothers call him Master Phin but he now, he prefers to be called Dr. Phang. He had a bad record and has never had a real job until Angus offers him one as a guard. He allows him to send some money to his family as long as he doesn't tell them what he had become and what kind of work he was doing, which is a far cry from during his stay with the Russians, whom had denied his seeing them.